


You Don’t Have To Be A Tough Seal With Me:

by sealteamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Pieces Fit Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Blame/Blaming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Surgery, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/sealteamlover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is there for his lover, when one of his team is fighting for his life, Is he successful in convincing him that isn’t his fault, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!*
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Pieces Fit Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You Don’t Have To Be A Tough Seal With Me:

*Summary: Danny is there for his lover, when one of his team is fighting for his life, Is he successful in convincing him that isn’t his fault, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was marching down the hospital halls of **_Tripler Medical Center_** , where he was making his way to his lover, Master Chief Jason Hayes, who was alone, & besides himself, cause one of his teammates, & family members, Clay Spenser, got injured in the line of duty. The Blond wanted to make sure that he was okay, & see for himself. He held his breath, when he saw the sight of him in the waiting room. He went right over to him, & softly said, “Jason ?”, The Taller Man looked at him, & pulled him into a hug.

“How is Clay doing, Babe ?”, He asked, as he greeted him with a kiss, & sat down besides him. The **_Bravo Team Leader_** sighed, & said, “They won’t tell me a goddamn thing, All he has is that piece crap father of his”, He was trying to keep his temper in check, cause Clay needs him, & he would be damned if he won’t be there for him. The Shorter Man loves Clay too, & said this to calm him further, & as a response too. “I got favors owed to me, Let me see what is going on”, He went over to the **_Nurses’ Station_** to do just that.

Danny came back after getting the info, He said, as he rubbed Jason's arm in comfort, "He made it through surgery, & is stable, But, He will have a hell of a fight on his hands", There was a moment of silence. Then the loudmouth detective said, "It's gonna be okay, Jason, You'll see", The Dark-Haired Man agreed, as he said this to him, as he nodded his head in the positive. "Yeah, It will be, Clay will kick ass, & be back with us, Before we know it, I _will_ stay positive, I **_need_** to stay positive", Danny could see that he slipping through the cracks.He just hugged him close to him, as a source of comfort, & just because he wants to.

"You don't have to be a tough seal with me, Baby, It's okay, Let it out, Just let it out", Danny said softly encouraging him. Jason let his wall crumble, & cried into his lover's shoulder, as the last couple of days got to him. "Shhhh, It's okay, Jase, Shhhh, Let it all out", as he rubbed the hunky brunette's back. Once, He calmed himself down, Jason said with a smile, "I love you". Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too", & they continued to wait for further updates on Clay, & changes in his condition.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
